


Whoa there

by Mesmeret



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bunker Fic, First Time, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Secret Relationship, that's totes obvious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-18
Updated: 2013-11-18
Packaged: 2018-01-01 23:23:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1049803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mesmeret/pseuds/Mesmeret
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel and Dean have a secret relationship... well, not so secret, but they like to think it is. And being human now for Cas has made him realize that he wants it to be sexual.</p><p> </p><p>long over due gift fic for follower #130.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whoa there

**Author's Note:**

> "Dean and Castiel are in a relationship. What starts as an innocent gesture turns into a little competition where they are doing anything and everything possible to one another out in public (secretly, of course) to see how long it takes for the other to lose control." Prompt by [Kalliravenne](http://kalliravenne.tumblr.com/)

When he was an angel, he found it fun to occasionally abuse his abilities for Dean’s reaction. He would flit into existence behind the man for a minute to kiss a trail up Dean’s neck. Dean would pray threats up to the angel. ‘ _I won’t touch you in a week if you don’t get your feathery ass back down here, Cas!_ ’

Castiel would smile fondly from the thrill but never really felt sexual motivations like his man did. Sure he felt love at a dizzying magnitude for Dean, but never got hard when he was an angel.

All of that changed when he fell.

He was terrified by how his equilibrium collapsed when Dean gave him a flirty wink when no one was looking. Castiel started to feel the sharp desire to grab the man and seek solace in his touch. And that was just from visual stimulus from Dean. What was mind shattering to Castiel was when Dean dragged his lips against Cas’ ear, “Wanna share my bed tonight? I’ll teach you how to sleep.”

Castiel’s heart stopped. He couldn’t escape like before. All he could do was fall back against Dean with a whimper, “Please. Dean, I think something is wrong with me. I feel like I’m having an erection and a fever at the same time.”

Dean sputtered in shock before composing himself. The parking lot wasn’t too busy but Baby was a bit away from the front of the police station. “Um, yeah. You’re horny then. Okay, this is what we’re going to do. You’ve gotta breath deeply and think about Bobby naked. Then we’re gonna get in Baby and go home.”

Castiel frowned. Bobby was a respectable man. Why would he want to imagine him naked? His confusion was enough to do the trick with taming his erection. They quickly walked to the car and got onto the road. Dean kept giving him looks.

“What is it, Dean?“

“Uh, I just- I’m excited and nervous. Can’t wait to jerk you off,” Dean gave him a shy smile.

Castiel groaned, “Dean…”

They fell silent as they pulled up to the bunker to see Sam waiting for them.

“Hey! So get this! It looks like the sister was into the occult. Wanna go look for hex bags?” Sam grinned.

“Uh, how about you go take care of that, Sammy. Bring Kevin with you? I think Cas is getting the flu,” Dean coughed trying to hide his own flush.

Sam looked at Castiel with concern and then his eyes flashed blue. His posture changed to Ezekiel’s, “Need help, my brother?”

“No!” Both Castiel and Dean shouted.

Ezekiel frowned, “I see. I’m glad you resisted fornicating when you were an angel, Castiel.”

Sam was confused why his brother and friend looked white as ghosts all of a sudden. “Uh, if you could tell Kevin to come out, that would be great.”

Dean nodded before grabbing Castiel’s hand and heading into the bunker.

“Kevin! Need to go with Sam! Gotta find those hex bags and destroy ‘em,” Dean yelled into the library and paused to hear Kevin scampering into view. The young man was trying to put on his jacket while going up the stairs. “Whoa, stop acting like we’ve never let you out of this place.”

“Sorry. Just need to be distracted,” Kevin mumbled. “Stupid Metatron and his double negatives.”

Dean gave him a slow nod while Castiel was slipping his hand under Dean’s jacket and shirt. The fallen angel closed his eyes when he heard the door closed and felt strong muscles under his hand.

“I want you,” they both sighed.

“C’mon, babe. Time to introduce you to first person orgasms,” Dean grinned.

Castiel squinted at him as they walked to Dean’s room, “Another thing about being human is that I think you are just a dork.”

“Ouch. Can I at least be your sexy dork?” Dean winked as he guided Castiel to his bed.

“You’re my everything as well as being a dork,” Castiel smiled up at his lover.

Dean went still for a moment, “Even with everything I have done?”

“Heh, I still don’t understand why you’re with me, Dean,” Castiel blushed.

“Shut up,” Dean kissed him hard while tugging off Cas’ clothes. Castiel whimpered in bliss as Dean took some lube and coated his cock with it. “Gonna make you stop doubting yourself.”

Castiel screamed out into the bunker’s silence. (Poor Crowley) Dean’s strong hand tugged on his cock with such care it made his toes curl. He felt his calves cramp as pleasure surged to and fro in his body as Dean jerked him off.

“Shit. I hope you never stop being so responsive, babe. Gonna touch you whenever I can. Oh!,” Dean moaned as Castiel started to pull off his clothes. Soon they were rutting against each other’s hand. Castiel was the first to orgasm. Dean hissed as Castiel’s fist squeezed around his length sharply before Cas’ body went limp. Dean felt too gross to complete himself then and there. So he kissed Castiel’s forehead and waited for his lover to come to.

Castiel felt like he was floating in a warm river when he opened his eyes again. In reality, he was being held by Dean. He could feel the man’s arousal against his lower back. Feeling daring, Castiel arched his ass up to try to get Dean’s cock to slip between his thighs.

Dean came to feeling and hearing Castiel hump his cock. It was incredibly sexy but he also heard Sam and Kevin arriving. He gently covered Castiel’s mouth and shushed him. With the other hand, Dean held Cas’ hips to turn him onto his front. He whispered against Castiel’s nape, “You gotta be quiet. They’re back.“

Castiel nodded and rolled his hips back. His eyes fluttered open and closed as he felt Dean’s length twitch against his sensitive thighs. Then with a different angle of hips, Dean’s crown would thrust against the base of Cas’ balls. The fallen angel made an effort to muffle his screams and whining into Dean’s pillow. The hunter cursed silently against Castiel’s shoulder.

“Cas, fuck… gotta fuck you one day. Feel you fuck me too,” Dean groaned as he felt Cas slip a hand down under him to rub Dean to completion.

Castiel sighed contently feeling his inner thighs get slick with Dean’s cum. The bother froze when Sam knocked on Dean’s door.

“Hey. We’re back. No hex bags. Wanna watch the next episode of Game of Thrones?” Sam’s muffled voice came from the other side of the door.

Dean hastily got dressed after covering up Cas with his coverlet, “Ah, yeah! Almost got Cas asleep. One moment!”

Sam tilted his head in confusion hearing his brother’s nervous voice, ”Uh, okay. See ya in a few then.”

It finally clicked in his head as he sat down on the couch. ‘ _They’re together together._ ’ Sam shrugged it off and waited for the BluRay to load.


End file.
